Healed wounds
by itssheila
Summary: Naomily one shot. Guns, and pure fluff. Includes the whole gang


Second one shot.

I think i will write as many one-shots as i can.

I love fluff and romance for Naomily. many wonderful stories have them but after a while they add a lot of angst. And as my cousin would say when he took medicine "no me gusta". so i dont like angst, reading it or writing it. so if you like fluff and romance check back occasionally for a new story. and with that lets get to the story.

I dont own skins, but if i did it would be rated R ;)

She tried to be very quiet as she hid behind the tree. She could hear him moving closer to where she was hiding.

She checked her gun, took one last breath, closed her eyes and waited for him.

He was walking very slow and carefully passed the tree where she had been hiding.

Being the last two alive they both had to be very careful.

"This is for Emily" she told herself "Now or Never". She stepped away from the tree with her gun in hand.

"I've got you now, fucker" she yelled as she pulled the trigger and watched as red spluttered all over his chest.

Before he knew what had hit him he was on the ground, feeling the pain on his chest.

"That's for killing Emily you tosser!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus Blondie you are truly whipped aren't cha?" he said in between breaths.

"shut up cook, you deserve that" she said with a smile on her lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen lets give it up for number 26…miss..Uh…Campbell" said a very boring voice over the speaker.

She was happy to have won the paintball game, and she was sure that Emily would be too, and her team of course. The idea came to them one night while they were all in a pub drinking another Friday night away.

"Fucks sake, if we keep doing this every Friday I am going to shoot myself in the head"

She said in a bratty tone.

"Well we did ask your lezzer butt if you wanted to go clubbing" replied and equally annoyed Katie.

"Bite me"

"No Naomi, that's my sister job" Katie gave Emily a wink before taking a shot of her alcohol.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard Emily giggle.

They all sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

Finally the silence was broken by a very loud cook and his suggestion to go "paintballing" Naomi asked what in the hell that was and why would she be doing that.

There was an argument in the group about how bad of an idea it was. After a while they decided to do it, but waited for her reply. She agreed to go when Emily said that it actually sounded fun, and a promise to make it up to her later that night.

Who could say no to that?

After they left the pub Naomi and Emily walked home holding hands.

"Why did you agree to that stupid suggestion ems?"

"Because I think you would look super hot with a gun" she said with a wink.

"Oh so I need a gun to make me look hot?" she teased

"Oh no love, you don't need anything. But I don't think that would be appropriate for the whole gang to see" she teased right back

"I see" she replied as they arrived home "now how bout that promise you made to me early?"

Friday had come in the blink of an eye and they were all standing in their gear facing each other.

After dividing into two teams, Freddie, JJ, Emily, Naomi, and Katie in one, Cook, Thomas, Pandora, and Effy in the other.

They were ready to go.

"well look at you sexy thang" said Emily as she approached Naomi.

"thang?" really ems" she answered with a smile.

"Whatever Campbell, are you ready for this?"

"Oh I was born ready"

"Alright if you two muff munchers are done with the lovey dovey shit id like to shoot some people now" said Katie behind them.

"Here goes nothing" said Emily.

The field wasn't enormous, but it was big enough for them to hide and wait for their victim to approach.

As the bell rang they all rand and hid for cover. Emily following Naomi.

After some minutes they saw Effy come into view. It seem like she wasn't even paying attention to the game. JJ came out of a tree and shot her.

"oh no, look at that" said Effy looking down at the paint on her clothes "I guess im out, what a shame" she said in a very don't-give-a-fuck sarcastic voice.

JJ was laughing over his first victim when Thomas, cook, and panda came out of nowhere and all shot him.

"oh bobbins" he said as he followed effy.

"one down, four to go" said a very happy cook.

They had lost track of katie and Freddie as they made their way around the trees. It seemed as they had run right into a battle in the middle of the forest. Katie, cook, panda, Thomas, and Freddie were all running around and shooting at each other.

The first one down was Thomas, followed by panda, and Freddie was taken down by cook. Naomi and Emily joined them at some point but got out "alive".

"Cook is the only one left, that fucker is going down" said Katie.

They walked around very carefully.

Suddenly they heard a gun go off, and Naomi looked behind her to see Emily looking down at her stomach.

"Im going down!" said an over dramatic Emily as she fell to the ground.

Naomi ran to her aid and eased her down.

"Hang in there ems, we will get help" said Naomi playing along with her girlfriend.

"There is no time Naoms" she coughed. "you..must..avenge my death lover" she said as she closed her eyes and let go of naomis face.

"Alright, can you two be more pathetic?" asked and un-amused Katie.

"I don't even know how I got stuck with you two"

"How can you talk like that Katie? Your sister has just died! You heartless bitch"

"yeah, yeah" she said "well ive been shot too so youre on your own Campbell"

She walked away.

Emily opened her eyes and took her helmet off.

"Go get the fucker, love"

Naomi had taken her helmet off too and kissed Emily.

"This is for your death!" she said as she got up and ran into the trees.

After celebratory drinks, and a very happy Naomi, they left to go back to their house.

"Well that was fun" said Emily as she sat down on her bed.

"Of course it was, I was there, it would be no fun without me"

"Little full of ourselves aren't we Campbell?"

Naomi strattled Emily on their bed

" Did I mention how hot you looked when we had that ambush? You were so concentrated and seemed like a real pro" she kissed her lips.

"Not as hot as you when you avenged my death" she winked at her.

"yeah well now that the game is over I was thinking of a way we could make our Friday night even more exciting"

"Oh yeah? And how would that be Miss Campbell?"

"Like this" she took Emily's shirt off and trailed her fingers over the red spot on emilys stomach.

"You know how they say that war wounds are super hot, well yours makes you about one million times hotter than you already are"

"Oh really?" asked an amused Emily "well in that case let me tell you the story of how it happened"

And with that they ended the night in a tangle of passion, love, and healed wounds.

so? Questions? comments? suggestions? if you have an idea for a one shot i would be more than happy to try and write it:)

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
